brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/9 July 2017
07:32 Ghost Rider, Spider-Man, Spider-Man Jr. (Made up Clone), Aunt May, Ant-Man holding Ant-Man (mini statue) ontop of Giant-Man, Hulkbuster MKII Demon Armor with Amadeus Chi Iron Spider (I know, long title), Ant-Thony (w/ 2 ants), Billy Neuhaus (Cop Figure), Agent Williams (S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent), Rhomann Dey (Nova Corps Officer), Cpt. George Stacy, The Hulk, The Thing, Minotaur (Benito Serrano), Zombie (Simon Garth), Werewolf by Night, Manphibian, Human Torch, Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan), Zombie Jasper Sitwell, Falcon (w/ Redwing Drone), Frankenstein's Monster, Mummy, White Tiger (Ava), Nova (Sam), Scarlet Spider (Kaine), Baymax, Doctor Strange, Silver Surfer, Archangel, Professor X, Rocket Raccoon, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Elektra, Daredevil, Punisher, Kate Bishop, Ancient One (Female), Nick Fury, Captain America (William Burnside), US Agent, Captain Mar-Vell, Thunderstrike, Red Wolf, Gwenpool, Batwing, Agent 13, Odin, Hugin and Munin (crows).... 07:29 'sup. 07:31 Hi 07:31 I wonder if Revan will be trolling again tonight 07:31 I think he got the message :p 07:34 Will still you vote for me? 07:34 Vote for you on what? 07:36 Brickipedia:Requests for Chat Moderator 07:37 The link doesn't work 07:37 but I know the page 07:38 You're not there 07:39 Don't edit it yet, I need to clear the page of old requests 07:41 Oh wait, yes you are, you should have put it at the top but i'll sort it 07:46 It is done 07:46 If you get one more vote, I will promote you. No one will oppose you 07:49 Thanks a ton. 07:54 I'm frustrated that I've never played Lego Universe. 07:54 I hope I can find a way to play it. 07:56 I have heard of that 07:56 What really annoys me in games 07:56 Is in GTA 07:57 You see, NPC cars don't indicate so if I come flying down at 120 miles an hour and they decide to pull in without indicating, you can imagine what happens to me 07:57 Because I use a motorbike 07:59 I hate landing in cities, playing as Trevor. 07:59 In the city, I mean. 07:59 What console do you use? 07:59 Xbox 360. 07:59 Ah,i have it one 360 but is play on Xbox one now 07:59 And PS4 too. 08:00 Do you have any shooters on XB360? 08:00 Yes. 08:00 Gears of War 3. 08:00 Halo. 08:01 Duke Nukem. 08:01 Serious Sam. 08:02 Which Halo? 08:03 3, ODST, Reach, 4 and Wars. 08:03 I have a few Halos on 360 too 08:03 DN Forever, 3D 08:04 Do you have Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare? 08:04 Serious Sam are TFE, TSE and BFE. 08:05 No, I don't. 08:05 Minecraft? 08:05 No. 08:06 k 08:09 gello 08:09 'sup. 08:10 Hi 08:10 I always forget to say. 08:10 I'm a member of the House Targaryen now. 08:11 what's that? 08:12 What is that? 08:12 http://imgur.com/H48DXAO 08:12 i googled it it's game of thrones thing 08:12 Game of Thrones. 08:12 oh 08:13 There's a quiz on A Random. 08:13 *Fandom 08:13 I always meant to start watching that, but I can't be bothered to catch up 7 seasons 08:13 I don't watch it, I read it. 08:13 I remember I took a personallity quiz while I said " I alrready know the answer" and I got that right 08:13 I like books more. 08:14 I'm also a sorcerer. 08:14 There was The Elder Scrolls quiz too. 08:14 http://imgur.com/H48DXAO 08:17 BTW, did you know, that Black Pearl was a ship of the Russian Fleet? 08:18 There's a Russian coat of arms. 08:22 I didnt knew that 08:23 Neither did i 08:24 http://cs9.pikabu.ru/post_img/2016/12/06/1/1480976148126710079.png 08:25 dang again videos that I never watched anything that have something to do with them popping up 08:26 on the recomanndations on YT 08:30 I have just finished editing a video for YouTube :p 08:30 It will be posted in a few days 08:32 Cool. 08:32 cool and why my "bad luck" and "good luck" are mixing again? 08:37 gtg, bye 08:38 wb 08:38 Dunno. 08:39 Maybe because you didn't vote for me? 08:40 dundundundundundundundun 2017 07 09